Miradas
by Taylor Tategami
Summary: Alice Gehabich, ella es una adolescente normal, divertida, amble, carismatica y algo loca. Cuando comienza su 3er año de preparatoria, entra un chico nuevo a su clase. Alice lo mira, y el a ella, y es ahi cuando sus miradas se cruzan. Y toda la historia comienza con tan solo unas Miradas...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos! ^^ esta es mi nueva historia :3 bueno…la primera xD jeje es sobre ShunxAlice :3 espero que les guste ^^ Así que…HA LEER SE HA DICHO!**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Bip! Bip! Bip!_

_Ho!...Maldita alarma!...esperen…ya es de día?...ya es de día…rayos…hoy es lunes, y hoy comienzo regreso a clases, y comienzo mi 3er año de preparatoria. ¿Qué fastidio no? Levantarte de nuevo a las 5:30 AM para entrar a clases a las 7:00 a.m. y salir a las 2:30 p.m. …No gracias! Prefiero quedarme todo el día tirada en mi cama y dormir todo el día, pero por desgracia eso no se puede! Maldito el que invento la escuela! Lo matare!...esperen, ese hombre ya esta muerto…así que, lo reviviré con mi poción mágica y después lo volver a matar! Lo se, estoy loca, muchos dicen que debería ser normal, pero que creen…lo normal es aburrido! Prefiero ser anormal que normal ¿no lo creen?..._

_Rayos! Yo y mis modales…bueno dejen me presento ya que se deberán de estar preguntando __**"¿Qué onda con esta loca?" **__ Bueno, Me llamo Alice Gehabich y tengo 17 años cumplidos…para ser específicos…los cumplí hace dos meses, hubieran visto! La fiesta fue hermosa! Use un vestido tan bonito y…creo que me salí del tema…empecemos de nuevo…Hola me llamo Alice Gehabich, tengo 17 años cumplidos y les diré como soy físicamente…Mi piel, ha mi piel, MI PIEL ES DEMASIADO PALIDA! *necesitas salir más al sol…* Ho cállate consi! Si como dije estoy loca…Bueno mi piel es demasiado pálida, soy de estatura promedio, mi cabello es largo y ondulado, y lo mas curioso es que es de color…NARANJA! Si nenes soy pelirroja! ARRIBA LOS PELIRROJOS!...creo que mejor me callo…mis ojos son de color chocolate, muy bonitos a mi parecer…son muy bonitos! Okay…me callo…bueno de aquí en adelante les contare sobre mi vida, mis amigos y mi famili…_

_-HO ALICE! MALDITA SEA! LEVANTATE CON UN CARAJO! SE NOS HARA TARDE POR TU CULPA! Y SI NO TE LEVANTAS LO HARE YO MISMO!-_

_Se preguntaran __**"¿Y quien es ese tipo?" **__ bueno chicos el es nada mas y nada menos que mi hermano, Allan Gehabich, según el es el hermano "mayor" solamente es mayor que yo por…3, 5 minutos?! Sep, somos gemelos, a acepción que el tiene los ojos azules…maldito! Bueno yo me iré a bañar…ya que son las…6:30 a.m.….HO POR DIOS YA ES TARDE! _

_**~10 minutos después ~**_

_Listo! Ya me bañe, solamente me pondré mi uniforme, la verdad el uniforme es lindo, consiste en una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas, según mi hermano dice que es muy corta la falda, si supiera que hay chicas que llevan la falda demasiado corta, para especificar…están mostrando el calzón…bueno la falda es negra con líneas blancas horizontales y verticales, la blusa es blanca de botones, junto con un saco rojo con el escudo de la escuela y una corbata que le combina muy bien, calcetas blancas debajo de la rodilla y zapatos negros_ _escolares. No se ustedes pero este uniforme me encanta! Ho se me olvidaba mi mochila!_

*_**Bravo Alice! Vas a la escuela bien campante y se te olvida la mochila!***_

_Bueno mi mochila es de Domo! Si dirán que soy muy infantil al llevar una mochila de domo, pero…es muy bonita además, domo es muy lindo!_

-ALICE!- grito Allan muy enojado.

-YA VOY HERMANITO!-

-APURATE ALICE! SE NOS HACE TARDE-

-Ash! Amargado! Ho se me olvidaba algo!...Hydranoid! Donde estas?...-

-Estoy aquí Alice!-grito mi bakugan desde…debajo de la cama?...

-Hydra, que haces ahí abajo?- le pregunte muy curiosa a mi bakugan.

-Alice si no lo recuerdas, te enojaste ayer conmigo y me mandastes a dormir aquí abajo…-

-Ho…si claro, ahora vamonos que Allan esta abajo esperándonos! –le dije a Hydra, después de mi pequeña charla con mi bakugan me mire en el espejo, estaba lista, pero mi cabello, lo amarro en una coleta o le dejo suelto…suelto! Me hace ver mas sexy…de acuerdo, me callo!

-ALICE! -

-QUE YA VOY AMARGADO!- le grite a Allan desesperada mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

-Al fin! Vamonos! Si llegamos tarde nos matan!-

-Lo que tu digas Allan, lo que tu digas…-

_Después de mi pequeña charla con mi odioso hermano, salimos de la casa corriendo, ¿porque?, simple, faltaban 10 minutos para entrar a clases, y el profesor que nos da la primera hora no es muy…amistoso que digamos…es el mismísimo demonio en persona._

_Cuando llegamos a escuela, mi hermano y yo empezamos a buscar a nuestros amigos, bueno que digo amigos, HERMANOS! Los mejores amigos de mi hermano son Dan, Billy, Ren, Ace y Keith…Ho Keith! Keith esta que arde! Hasta su hermana Mira me ha dicho yo que yo le gusto a Keith y eso me pone muy contenta! Y bueno mis mejores amigas son Runo, Julie, Mira y Fabia. Runo, a ella la conocí primero que a las demás, siempre hemos dicho que seremos mejores amigas hasta la tumba, guardamos secretos entre nosotras, nos maquillamos mutuamente, y varias cosas mas…no se que seria de mi sin Runo. Allan y yo nos la pasamos buscando a los chicos, pero sonó el timbre de entrada._

-Alice, me voy a mi clase, te cuidas hermanita- me dijo Allan para después besar mi frente.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en el receso- después de despedirme de Allan, fui a mi primera clase…Biología.

-Hey Alice! –grito Runo al verme entrar al salón.

-Hey! Hola chicas!-

-Oye Alice, te enteraste?- me pregunto Mira.

-Mmm…de que?- pregunte muy curiosa.

-Que hoy entra un chico nuevo a la escuela! Y estará en nuestra clase!- grito entusiasmada Julie.

-Wow, genial, no? Bueno la verdad, no me interesa- les dije a las chicas mientras miraba por ventana.

-Por que? –me pregunto Julie.

-No lo se, simplemente no me intere…-no pude terminar mi oración ya que entro el profesor Ian, y nos pidió a todos que nos sentáramos en nuestros debidos lugares.

-De acuerdo chicos, hoy tendrán a un nuevo compañero, pórtense bien con el, pasa por favor joven…-

_Y la verdad cuando mis ojos vieron a ese chico, no lo podía creer…ese chico si que era sexy…Al parecer el chico se dio cuenta, ya que me voltio a ver y nuestras miradas se cruzaron..._

_Continuara…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado ^^ soy nueva en esto así que piedad por favor D: **

**Reviews? ^^**


	2. Ojos Ámbar

Bueno…yo aquí molestandolos ._./ lml okay no .-. bueno en fin c: solamente pobre actualizar los días que pueda u.u perdón pero es que el Lunes entro a clases x.x actualizare los viernes o domingos c: ahora a leer lml

**Capitulo 2: Ojos Ámbar**

_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos…sus ojos son los ojos más hermosos que he visto en toda mi vida, y no les miento, sus ojos son de color ámbar, de color miel…miel…miel…creo que me dio hambre…ALICE ESO NO IMPORTA! En fin, este chico si que es guapo, es alto, delgado, musculoso pero no exagerado, moreno claro, su cabello negro como la noche hasta los hombros…y sus ojos…los ojos más hermosos del planeta…_

_***-Creo que te han flechado!-***_

_***-Consi, ya cállate! Solamente siento atracción hacia el chico nuevo, no es para tanto…-***_

_***-Si tu lo dices…WOW, tu príncipe azul viene hacia acá, ACTUA NORMAL!...espera…no pues actuar normal, ya que no eres normal-***_

_Después de haber tenido mi discusión con mi conciencia, hice una mueca de fastidio, pero no me había dado cuenta que el chico nuevo estaba ahí, parado, enfrente mió…MATENME!..._

-Si no querías que me sentara aquí, no hay problema, pero tampoco es para que pongas muecas de fastidio –me dijo el chico muy serio.

-Amm…n-no es eso…es s-solo q-que…-empecé a tartamudear, dios este chico me pone nerviosa- y-yo solo…solo…-suspire pesadamente, el chico nuevo solo me veía con una ceja alzada- mire, lo siento, no fue mi intención, de acuerdo? Si te quieres sentar bien, hazlo, pero si no quieres, pues es tu decisión –le dije algo seria.

-…de acuerdo –me sonrió, para después sentarse a un lado mió.

_Bueno se preguntaran __**"¿Por qué no te sientas a un lado de Runo, Mira, Julie o Fabia?" **__fácil…las muy…hijas de mami, me dejaron, ósea, Runo se sienta con Fabia y Mira con Julie. Y Runo me cambio por Fabia, eso no se lo perdono! Maldita! La mato, juro que la mato! Junto con las otras tres! _

_En fin, la clase siguió avanzando, ósea A-BU-RRI-DO! Yo trataba de poner atención a la clase pero simplemente no podia! Es muy aburrida, pero lo mas extraño, es que sentí que alguien me miraba todo el tiempo, lo se...RA-RO! _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, Salí corriendo del salón, no podía estar más tiempo ahí! Mi siguiente clase es…arte…ARTE! OH POR DIOS! Aunque no lo crean el profesor esta bien bueno…el Prof. se llama Anubias…el Prof. Anubias es alto, delgado, piel pálida __***necesita salir más seguido Prof.!***__ es peliblanco y su cabello siempre lo lleva parado __***parece un erizo!* **__y sus ojos son amarillos…Grrr, ese profesor es super sexy…YO SI LE DOY! Y no le gusta le le digamos profesor, dice que se siente viejo, por eso no mas le decimos Anubias _

_Ya había llegado al salón de artes, y entre corriendo! Pff…que bueno que todavía no llega Anubias. Me fui a sentar al lugar de siempre, espero que dibujemos o hagamos algo interesante hoy, siempre me ha gustado esta clase __***además del profesor* **__siempre me ha gustado el dibujo, la música, el teatro, en fin, todo lo que tenga que ver con arte. Pasaron unos minutos y todos estaban entrando al salón, después de unos minutos entro Anubias._

-Buenos días chicos, hoy trabajaremos con el lienzo –dijo Anubias apuntando hacia los lienzos y caballete- eso significa, que tendrán que dibujar algo, lo que sea, ya que esas pinturas la escuela las venderá para recaudar dinero y reparar unos salones-

_Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en todo mi vida! No es por presumir pero, yo dibujo muy bien…ho eso es lo que me dicen, en fin, yo pienso que dibujo muy bien, así que para mi no hay problema._

-Muy entonces vallan y dibujen algo –nos dice Anubias y todos nos vamos a colocar un delantal blanco para no manchar el uniforme.

_***-¿Qué puedo dibujar?*- **__me digo a mi misma- *__**Tal vez pueda dibujar…no, no me gustan los desiertos, ho tal vez…no, un gato no…bueno será lo primero que piense…***_

_Después sin hacer nada, decido al fin dibujar. Agarre un pincel delgado y empecé a dibujar. Pasaron los minutos y yo sentía que alguien me observaba, pero no quería voltear a ver quien me estaba comiendo con la mirada, así que ignore ese presentimiento mió y seguí dibujando. Después de media o una hora, Anubias se levanto de su asiento y empezó a recorrer el salón para ver nuestros dibujos, yo ya casi acababa, solamente me faltaba ponerle unos toques a mi dibujo, ósea como el brillo, ahora solamente me faltaba pintar los ojos del animal._

_***-Ámbar…*- **__me dije a mi misma, para después empezar a pintar los ojos del animal de color ámbar._

-Wow, Alice_,_ te dibujo quedo muy hermoso! –me dijo Anubias, mientras se inclinaba un poco para ver mi obra de arte.

-Ho, pues gracias Anubias…-le dije algo bajito, ya que el profesor estaba muy cerca de mi, solamente sentí que mis mejillas me empezaron a arder.

-De nada, además no es muy peculiar ver un león negro y con ojos color ámbar –me dijo Anubias mostrándome su sonrisa perfecta.

_Y como acaba de decir el profesor, era verdad. Había dibujo un león en posición de ataque y lo pinte de color negro, y los ojos los pinte de color ámbar. El fondo lo pinte de un azul oscuro, pero no tanto ya que el león es negro. _

-Jeje, pues tengo mucha imaginación Prof. Jeje…-me reí nerviosa-

-Bueno, que bien que tengas esa imaginación, ya que te puedes convertir en una gran pintora –me susurra al oído Anubias, pero después siento que me acaricia mi espalda lentamente…DIOS MIO! ¿QUE TE HE HECHO?

-Y-yo…amm…-empecé tartamudear como una tonta- emm…e-entonces, ve-venderán lo-los cuadros? –le pregunto a Anubias, mientras mantengo la cabeza agachada.

-Claro, pero, tu dibujo, me ha gustado mucho, no lo se…tal vez lo compre o…-Anubias deja de hablar un momento y después sonríe- o tal vez me lo quieres regalar…-me susurra al oído, pero lo peor de todo, es que se acerco mas a mi, haciendo que me estremeciera.

-Amm…ya veremos, jeje…-le digo nerviosa y me sonrojo mas al ver como me miraba. Tenia me veía con una mirada lujuriosa y me sonreía mucho.

-Bueno clase –dijo Anubias alejándose de mi, y cuando paso a un lado mió me acaricio mi brazo con sus dedos sin que nadie lo viera –dejen ya de pintar o dibujar, dejen el lienzo haya –nos señala una mesita- ahí dejaran los lienzos y después me los llevare para mostrárselo a la directora y ver si alguna persona esta interesada en comprarlos –termina de decir Anubias, mientras me miraba disimuladamente –Bueno, ya pueden salir…-nos dice Anubias mientras se recarga en su escritorio.

_Todos empezamos a guardar nuestras cosas y empezaron a salir, para mi desgracia fui la ultima en salir, pero antes de salir Anubias me agarro del brazo para que no saliera._

-Alice…-me susurra Anubias mientras se acerca a mi lentamente que esto quede entre nosotros dos, de acuerdo? –me dice Anubias quedando a escasos centímetros de nuestros labios.

-D-de acuerdo…-le respondo muy sonrojada, pero, después sentí los labios de Anubias rozar con los míos.

-Bien…ya te puedes ir…-me susurra, para después alejarse un poco de mi y darme un beso en la mejilla –no se lo cuentes a nadie.

-S-si –me doy la vuelta muy sonrojada mientras salgo del salón – que ha pasado haya adentro…-me digo a mi misma.

-Por que el Profesor Anubias te trata con mucho cariño Gehabich? –me pregunta alguien a mis espaldas.

_Ho ho! Esto se ha convertido en un problema! Me di la vuelta para ver quien era y me sorprendí demasiado al ver quien era…_

-No puede ser…-susurre mientras lo veía.

_Continuara…._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Jiji :$ espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy ^_^ _

¿Quién será la persona que pillo a Anubias y Alice? :$

Bueno, lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo ;3

**_Taylor Tategami Fuera ;3_**_  
_**_*Besos y Cuídense*_**


	3. Hipnotizada

Bueno…aquí yo con la conti ;3 sadfhj! En el capitulo anterior no puede agradecer sus Reviews, y ahora lo hago c: enserio gracias por sus reviews :DD

Así que ahora…a leer ._./ lml

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3: Hipnotizada.

_HO MIERDA! HO MIERDA! Espero que este tipo no diga nada…_

-Y-yo…amm…lo que pasa es que…Anubias y yo somos…somos _***invéntale una excusa gehabich!**__*_ somos…PRIMOS! Si somos primos, no tienes por que preocuparte Keith…-le dije mientras lo veía-

- Mmm…esta bien te creo…-me dijo Keith mostrándome una sonrisa que derrite a cualquier persona.

- Si…-dije como una tonta mientras los veía- Amm…yo ya me tengo que ir…jeje…se me hace tarde, ya me debo ir a …a …ya sabes…-le digo nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

- La verdad no, no se a donde vas –me dice burlón.

- Amm pues…por ahí…ya me voy adiós! –le digo, mientras me acerco a el y le doy un beso en la mejilla como despedida- ahora si, adiós Keith!

_Salí corriendo de ahí cuando me despedí de Keith, la verdad, espero que me haya creído esa mentira…YO JAMAS MIENTO! Pero tenia que hacerlo, que tal si le decía al director y despedían a Anubias…NO! El es el mejor Profesor que me da clases! El no nos grita como el amargado del Prof. Ian! Con solo mencionar el nombre de ese profesor…me dan ganas de vomitar! __**(N/A: Al prof. Le puse Ian ya que cuando estaba apunto de escribir el nombre del prof. Pensé en Ian Somerhalder XD) **__Como sea! Después de mi pequeña platica con keith me fui a mi siguiente clase, matemáticas! Hay veces que quiero asesinar a la profesora! Kazarina…la odio tanto! Además todos sabemos que tiene una relación con el director Barodius, quien no lo sabe…pues, ho no le informan nada, ho simplemente no le interesa…_

_**/Keith/POV/ **_

_Les digo la verdad? No le creo a Alice, por que la verdad, será inteligente, pero es una mala mentirosa. Yo se que algo se trae con el Prof. Anubias, y voy a tratar de descubrirlo, ¿Por qué? Pues por que Alice me importa…y mucho…no voy a dejar que un Profesor de veintitantos años se gane el corazón de Alice! La puede lastimar, le puede romper su corazón en mil pedazos! No voy a dejar que un tonto profesor seduzca a Alice…primero muerto! _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**/Alice/POV/**_

_Cuando entre al salón de matemáticas, había solo unos cuantos alumnos, la maestra Kazarina todavía no llega…OJALA LA HAYA ATROPELLADO UN AUNTO, HO MEJOR…UN CAMION!...okay Alice no pienses eso que puede pasar…pero también seria una gran noticia…BASTA! Bueno pasaron unos 10 o 20 minutos y la Profesora Kazarina al fin llego!...esperen…su cuello, tiene un…OH POR DIOS! TIENE UNCHUPETON EN EL CUELLO! Al parecer no perdió el tiempo…al parecer si tiene cerebro la profesora esta! Aunque no me gustaría tener tremendo chupetón en mi cuellito, como les dije mi piel es muy pálida, y si me hicieran uno se notaria fácilmente. Si tuviera uno, todos me harían preguntas entupidas, seria mejor que le dijera al tipo que no besara mi cuello, aunque se perdería el momento de pasión…pero no importa. La clase acaba de comenzar y la maestra Kazarina nos ha puesto en el pizarrón unas educaciones. Genial! Educaciones y que amo tanto las educaciones __***noten mi sarcasmo*. **__Pasaron unos 20 minutos y termine las ecuaciones, fui la primera en terminar, así que tuve que esperar a que los demás acaben…aburrido ¿no? En fin, ahora a esperar…_

_***- Pero, todavía tengo la sensación que alguien me observa…-* **__me digo a mi misma y empiezo a voltear hacia los lados, pero nadie me mira, así que voltea un poco hacia atrás, sin que la vieja amargada me mire…y ahí estaba el…mirándome con sus hermosos ojos ámbar…me siento acosada. Hicimos contacto visual durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada, pareciera como, si estuviéramos hinoptizados por los ojos del otro_.

- Muy bien alumnos, le quedan exactamente 10 minutos para acabar las ecuaciones –nos avisa la profesara Kazarina, pero yo no le hago caso, yo seguiría viendo esos hermosos ojos durante horas, y nunca me cansaría o aburriría…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**/Shun/POV/**_

_Desde la clase de biología, no he podido despegar mi mirada de Alice, ella es tan hermosa…su cabello pelirrojo y ondulado…y sus ojos, los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida…creo que cupido me ha flechado…ho quien sabe, tal vez, solo ciento atracción hacia su físico. Y para saber si me gusta, o no, necesito conocerla, saber como es psicológicamente…pero algo me dice que esta chica esta algo loca. _

_Ahora, estamos en la clase de matemáticas…la única materia que odio de aquí en adelante es artes. Ese profesor me da mala espina…cree que ninguno de sus alumnos se da cuenta que estaba haciendo con Alice?! La estaba acariciando! Eso va contra la ley, ese profesor podría ir a la cárcel…pero por ahora no haré nada…solamente cuando se pase del limite…le diré al director Barodius y le daré una paliza a ese tipo!...En fin, en toda la clase de matemáticas no pude dejar de ver Alice, están perfecta, es mas hermosa que la misma afrodita! Mas hermosa que todas las "Miss Universo" juntas!...¿¡De donde saque lo de "Miss Universo"?! Como sea! No dejaba de mirarla, creo que se dio cuenta, ya que volteo a todos los lados en busca de algo, o alguien. Después de un rato, volteo hacia atrás y me miro, nos miramos, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron…sus ojos chocolates se conectaron con mis ojos ámbar…estaba hinoptizado por su mirada, y al parecer ella de la mía. Ninguna agachaba o volteaba a otro lado, si fuera por mi, la miraría todo el tiempo, a la hora que sea, no importa en que situación estemos, no me cansaría de mirarla. _

- Alumnos, se pueden retirar, la clase se acabo…-nos dijo la Prof. Kazarina.

_Yo seguí mirando a Alice mientras los demás aguardaban sus cosas. Yo le mostré mi sonrisa mas encantadora y le guiñe un ojo. Ella se sonrojo y empezó a aguardar sus cosas. Se ve tan linda sonrojada…_

_***- Ahora yo aguardare mis cosas, todos ya salieron y yo sigo aquí…*-**_ me dije a mi mismo y empecé a aguardar mis cosas en mi mochila.

- Oye Shun, por que miras mucho a ese chica? –me pregunta mi bakugan, Skyress Ventus.

-Por que es muy guapa Skyress –le sonrió a mi bakugan y salgo del salón de matemáticas para ir a la cafetería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**/Alice/POV/**_

_Okay…ese momento fue raro, aunque…me gusto, debo admitirlo, tiene unos ojos hermosos color ámbar o miel…miel…miel…OH RAYOS! MI ESTOMAGO ESTA RUGIENDO MUCHO! PARESE QUE TENGO UN ZOOLOGICO AQUÍ DENTRO! Iré a la cafetería, mis amigos deberían de estarse preguntando donde estoy, ya que yo nunca me pierdo la hora del almuerzo, si me pierdo la hora del almuerzo es un pecado para mi! Lo se, parezco hermana de Dan, hasta hay veces que Allan me pregunta que si enserio soy su hermana y yo, simplemente le pego._

_Ya estaba llegando a la cafetería, pero alguien me jalo del brazo, metiéndome a un salón._

-OYE! Se karate y no tengo miedo de partirte el culo! –le grite a la persona que me jalo bruscamente.

-Lo siento Alice, no medí mi fuerza…-

_***-Esa voz…?!-***_ me dije a mi misma, volteando a ver a la persona que me jalo.- A-anubias…-empecé a tartamudear por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Hola Alice…-dijo Anubias acercándose a mí, haciendo que nuestra distancia disminuyera poco a poco.

_Anubias me tomo de las muñecas, haciendo que me acorralara contra la pared, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros. El rozo nuestros labios, la verdad se sentía bien, pero el es mi profesor y yo soy su alumna. Nada puede pasar entre nosotros…_

- A-anubias, por-por favor…de-detente…-le suplique a Anubias, ya que si no lo hago el me besara.

-Alice…-dice mirando a los ojos- perdón por lo que voy a hacer…-me susurra-

-De que habl…-no pude terminar de decir mi oración, ya que fui callada por sus labios…

_Sus labios eran suaves y dulces. Al principio me quede en shock, pero después le correspondí el beso, el besaba demasiado bien, y yo soy una inexperta, después de unos segundos, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que el beso se profundizara. Anubias me seguía besando, puso sus manos en mi cintura, pegándome más a su cuerpo, y la verdad esto me esta gustando. Seguíamos besándonos, de pronto abrí un poco mi boca y el empezó a jugar con mi lengua y yo con la suya, estábamos haciendo una guerra con nuestras lenguas, después de unos segundos nos separamos, ya que se nos acabo el oxigeno, MALDITO OXIGENO! El pego su frente contra la mía y me sonrío, me sonrío de una manera seductora y me miraba con lujuria._

-Alice…-

-Anubias…-

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**/Anubias/POV/**_

_La verdad no se que voy hacer, pero Alice, o Alice! Ella es tan guapa y sus labios, quiero besarlos hasta dejárselos rojos e hinchados de tanto besarnos! Y eso haré, la besare, no me importa que me despidan, con tal de besarla seré feliz…_

_Pasaron los minutos, y yo estaba esperando a que sonara el timbre para ir a receso, y poder besar a alice. _

_RING! RING! RING! _

_Al fin! Ella sale de la clase de Kazarina, y pasa por este salón, mejor para mi. Mire por la ventana que deba hacia el pasillo y estaba avanzando hacia acá_

_***-Perfecto -***_ me dije a mi mismo. Alice ya casi pasa por aquí y…AHORA!

_Como pude salí un poco del salón y agarre del brazo a Alice para poder meterla al salón. _

-OYE! Se karate y no tengo miedo de partirte el culo! –me grito Alice, baya no sabia que con esa boquita hablaba, y eso que se ve tan inocente.

-Lo siento Alice, no medí mi fuerza…-le dije a Alice, la verdad si le puse mucha fuerza a mi agarre.

A-anubias…-ella empezó a tartamudear y sonrojar, que tierna!

-Hola Alice…-le conteste y empecé a acercarme mas a ella.

_Me acerca mas a ella, la tome de las muñecas y la acorrale en la pared. Me acerque a su rostro, disminuyendo nuestra distancia y roseé mis labios con los suyos…Esto jamás lo olvidare, y espero que ella tampoco._

- A-anubias, por-por favor…de-detente…-me suplico Alice.

-Alice…-la mire a los ojos- perdón por lo que voy hacer…-le susurre.

-De que habl…-la calle con un beso, un beso muy tierno y lento.

_Sus labios eran demasiado dulces. Si fuera por mi la besaría todo el día, no me detendría y quien sabe, tal vez haríamos otras cosas…yo y mi mente pervertida. Ella besa demasiado bien, estuvimos así unos segundos, saboreando nuestros labios. Pero no separamos por falta de oxigeno, yo pegue mi frente contra la Alice._

-Alice…-

-Anubias…-

_Después de unos minutos de estar viéndonos a los ojos, algo nos interrumpió, el timbre. Alice se alejo de mi y salio del salón._

_***-No me arrepiento de nada, ojala me perdones Alice…-***_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**/Alice/POV/**_

_Wow, todavía no puedo creer que haya besado a Anubias, se sintió tan…raro y BIEN! Ese hombre besa excelente! Claro que besa excelente, tiene 23 años, tiene mucha experiencia en los besos. Después de salir del salón, me fui a mi siguiente clase que es Ed. Física. Rayos! La verdad yo no soy muy atlética que digamos, y luego tenemos que ponernos un pans rojo con una franja horizontal blanca y una blusa que esta algo pegada a nuestro cuerpo, pobre de las que tienen mucho pecho, yo las tengo a medias…ME SALI DEL TEMA! _

_Cuando llegamos a la cancha el Prof. Francis nos dijo que fuéramos a los vestidores. Yo fui la primera en terminar de cambiarme. Cuando salí de los vestuarios, me encontré con un hiperactivo Dan. Yo como buena MEJOR amiga que soy, fui corriendo hacia el y me trepe en su espalda. _

-ALICE! CASI ME CAIGO DE HOCICO POR TU CULPA! –me reclama Dan algo asustado.

-JA! Y tu dices que no te asusta nada!

_- _Tonta

-Tonto

-Tarada

-Imbecil

-Estupida!

-Gay!

-Lesbiana!

-Te gusta Runo!

-Te gusta Keith!

-Te quiero tonto…

-Yo también tonta…

_SIP! Este es mi mejor amigo…señoras y señores, niños y niñas! DANIEL KUSO! EL HOMBRE MAS TONTO, PERO GRAN AMIGO QUE PUDE TENER! Aunque no lo crean, siempre nos llevamos así, discutimos, nos reconciliamos y volvemos a discutir. Lo se, somos tan "normales"._

-Alice, te podrías bajar de espalda, estas delgada, pero pesas un chingo Alice!-

-Perdóname, señor amargado! –le dije a Dan, para después bajarme de su espalda- listo, contento!

-La verdad si! Pesas un chingo! –me dijo burlón Dan-

_Bueno les contare mas sobre Dan __***así le digo yo!* **__Bueno aquí les va! Dan es alto, delgado __***aunque todavía no entiendo como es que traga como animal y nunca engorda…* **__es algo moreno, su cabello es castaño y siempre lo trae alborotado __***según el dice que lo hace ver mas sexy* **__sus ojos son color rojizo y siempre trae unos lentes de sol en su cabeza. Por cierto se me había olvidado decirles como era el uniforme de los chicos! Yo y mi mente tan olvidadiza…El uniforme de los chicos consiste en una camisa blanca con botones, pantalón negro escolar, un saco rojo con el escudo de la preparatoria, y una corbata a juego…y los malditos envés de traer zapatos escolares, traen converses negros! Por que? Por que el puto director así lo quiso! El director Barodius odia a las mujeres, de eso estoy segura…aunque creo que no odia tanto a la Prof. Kazarina! Es todo un pillo! Como sea, cuando todos salieron de los vestidores, el Prof. Francis nos pudo a dar 15 vueltas a la cancha __***sabes que estas jodida verdad?* **__lo se consi, lo se…creo que moriré de un paro cardiaco si corro las 15 vueltas. Ya han pasado…10 o 15 minutos, ya llevo 14 vueltas, unas 13 o 10 personas más y yo faltamos de terminar de correr. Los primeros en terminar de dar las 15 vueltas a la cacha fueron el nuevo __***que todavía no tengo ni idea de cual es su nombre!* **__y Dan…el muy maldito se me adelanto y el me prometió que iba a trotar junto conmigo, pero en la vuelta 5 se arto de trotar conmigo y acelero dejándome, sola, vulnerable a los peligros…okay creo que exagero. Las chicas también terminaron primero, genial! Chicas que bueno que son atléticas!_

-Vamos Alice tu puedes! Solo una vuelta mas! –me animo Hydranoid.

-Hydra, y-ya no pu-puedo ma-mas! –le respondí a Hydra muy cansada.

-Alice! No te rindas! Tu fuiste una peleadora y los peleadores no se rinden!-

-Tu mismo lo acabas de decir! ERA una peleadora! Recuerda que ya hay paz en el mundo y ya no hay derrotar a un villano de mente de pollito! –le grite a Hydra.

-Mira! Te hizo bien que te gritara, ya terminaste las 15 vueltas! –me dijo Hydra

-QUE?! –le grite a Hydra y mis amigos corrieron hacia mi.

-Alice, al fin terminaste! –le dijo o mas grito Julie.

-Agarrenme que me desmayo! –les dije a mi amigos, cayendo en los brazos de Dan.

-No fue para tanto Alice! –me respondió Dan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Dilo por ti! Me prometiste que me ibas a acompañar en todas las vueltas! –le reclame haciendo puchero- y te vas! Dejándome sola! –le digo a Dan poniendo una mano en mi pecho para hacerme la dolida.

-Tenías a Hydra contigo.

-No es igual! El siempre me hace preguntas y no deja de molestarme!

-OYE! –me reclamo Hydranoid.

-Sabes que te quiero lagartija, pero hay veces que me sacas de quicio!

-Hpm! –fue lo único que me dijo mi bakugan, para después darse la vuelta e irse con los demás bakugans.

-Hydra se enojo contigo –me dijo burlón Dan.

-OH cállate intento de hombre! Voy a disculparme con Hydra, no me tardo –les dije a mis amigos.

_Fui con Hydra y los demás bakugans. A lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de Dan reclamándome el por que el apodo __**"intento de hombre" **__Yo lo ignore y seguí mi camino para ir con los bakugans._

-Hey! Hydranoid! Perdón, si? No fue mi intención decirte que eras molesto, estaba frustrada por que no podía acabar las 15 vueltas, además estaba muy cansada –le dije a mi bakugan.

-No se como le haces Alice, pero yo no puedo estar enojado contigo, eres mi mejor amiga, nunca podría estar enojado contigo, aunque a veces discutimos…pero nunca me enojaría contigo pequeña.

-OH! Hydrano…-

-Cuidado!

_Alguien grito a mis espaldas __**"Cuidado!" **__después de que de que gritaran esas palabras, algo o mas bien alguien cayo encima de mi, para que un balón de fútbol americano no me pegara en el rostro. _

-Te encuentras bien?

-Si, no te preocupes estoy bien…-

_Levante un poco mi vista y vi esos hermosos hermosos ojos ámbar que siempre hacían que me quedara __**hinoptizada **__con ellos…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Bueno…aquí les dejo el capi 3 :33 espero que les haya gustado :3

_***Taylor Tategami* Fuera :3**_

_***Besos y cuídense* :3 **_


	4. Recuerdos

**Tan! Tan! Tan! xD al fin actualizo x3 después de que…3 o casi 4 semanas sin actualizar ya actualizo .3./ prometo actualizar mas seguido, pero la escuela me tiene estresada y toda mi inspiración se fue en una estupida obra de teatro! -.-* bueno en fin los dejo leer :3 **

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**/Shun/POV/**_

_Su mirada, su mirada tan dulce e inocente. Oh de nuevo esas mariposas en el estomago…que me esta pasando! No se lo que me pasa cuando estoy con ella o cuando le habla, pero, esta sensación se siente bien…muy bien…_

_**/Alice/POV/**_

_Es tan jodidamente sexy! Su mirada están sexy! Y sus labios, tan carnosos y rosados, a veces quisiera comerme a besos a este hombre!_

_Esperen…el se esta acercando, EL ME QUIERE BESAR! La verdad no desaprovechare esta oportunidad, pareceré puta por haber besado primero a Anubias y después a Shun, pero, Shun es tan jodidamente sexy. Yo también me empecé a acercar mas a su rostro, solo quedaban escasos centímetros para que nuestros labios se juntaran, pero escuchamos que alguien grito…_

- SHUN KAZAMI ALEJATE DE MI HERMANITA! –grito muy furioso Allan.

_Ese grito hizo que Shun __***un nombre muy bonito para alguien sexy* **__nos separáramos muy rápido y sonrojados. No me atrevía a mirarlo, ni el a mi._

- Y bien? No me dirán por que los dos estaban tan cariñosos? –dije entre dientes Allan.

- Cálmate Allan, no paso nada del otro mundo – dijo Shun.

-Crees que no vi como ustedes dos casi se besan?!

- Y que tiene de malo?! Iba hacer un simple beso! No significaría nada!

_Ahí fue cuando mi mundo se vino abajo. __**Ese beso no significaría nada! **__Esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, no se por que pensé que alguien como Shun se fijaría en alguien como yo! Mírenme! Soy un asco de persona, no soy hermosa, no tengo bonito cuerpo….soy horrorosa! Mi hermano y Shun empezaron a discutir, yo me estaba hartando de verlos discutir así que intervine en esta discusión._

- Haber ustedes dos! –grite furiosa- no hagan ningún escándalo aquí en la escuela!

-Pero…-

-NADA! TU! –apunte a Allan con mi dedo índice- Tu eres un maldito hermano sobre protector que no me deja ni siquiera mirar un chico!

-…

-Y tu! – ahora mire a Shun-…tu no me hables…- después de decir todo lo que tenia que decir, me fui de ahí echa una furia.

_**/Allan/POV/**_

_Creo que fui un poco sobre protector con Alice. Pero que iba hacer en ese momento! Shun estaba encima de Alice! Obviamente iba a comportarme así, soy su hermano mayor, bueno no lo soy ya que somos gemelos, pero no importa! Los celos de hermano mayor se apoderaron de mi! Pero, ahora que lo pienso, lo que dijo Alice es muy cierto, debería dejar de ser muy sobre protector, de ahora en adelante prometo dejar de ser sobre protector! Bueno si Alice lo quiere saber tengo que decirle._

_Salí corriendo de la cancha de basketball y fui corriendo en la dirección en la que se fue Alice. Necesito decirle que no lo siento y he sido el peor hermano del mundo! Después de todo ella necesita mucha atención después de lo que paso aquel día…_

- Alice! –grite su nombre cuando la vi a lo lejos.

- No te me acerques – me contesto muy enojada.

- Alice, por favor! – la agarre de la muñeca haciendo que se diera la vuelta y me viera a los ojos- Alice…lo siento mucho! Lo lamento tanto! Soy demasiado sobre protector contigo! No debería ser así, te prometo de ahora en adelante ya no ser tan sobre protector.

-…lo prometes?

- Lo prometo

- Te perdono…

-Encerio?! –grite muy emocionado-

- Pero, con una condición…

- La que sea

- Que después de clases me compres un helado de fresas con crema – me dijo sonriendo.

- Claro hermana.

- Okay entonces te perdono

- Ven aquí fenómeno! – le tire de la muñeca para abrazarla, ella me respondió el abrazo.

- Hermano necesito ir a las duchas, así que suéltame que me asfixias!

- Okay, okay –la solté- ya vete a cambiar

_**/Alice/POV/**_

_Después de mi reconciliación con Allan, me fui a las duchas y me di un baño muy rápido, después de darme el baño me puse de nuevo mi uniforme y me fui a mis siguientes clases. Las demás clases pasaron muy rápido, después de clases Allan me llevo a comer un helado. Cuando terminamos nuestros helados regresamos a casa, al llegar a casa nuestro papá estaba viendo viendo la TV, para especificar Fútbol._

- Al fin llegan, como les fue en su primer día? –nos pregunto nuestro padre muy sonriente.

- Muy bien papi –le respondí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

_Bueno les diré como es mi padre. Mi padre es alto, delgado, siempre a estado en forma, su cabello es color castaño y sus ojos son azules. El es el gran dueño de las empresas "Gehabich" y por esa razón nosotros tenemos mucho dinero, pero a mi no me gusta presumir que tengo mucho dinero, eso es una tontería._

_Se esteran preguntando *__**¿y donde esta tu mamá?***__ les contare, ella murió cuando yo tenia 10 años, murió en un accidente automovilístico, desde ese día mi vida cambio rotundamente…_

_**~ Flash Back ~**_

_Se encontraban tres personas en un auto, un hombre, una mujer y una niña, todos iban muy contentos, charlaban animadamente y de vez en cuando cantaban una canción._

_-Mamá crees que Allan vaya a estar bien en el campamento? –pregunto una niña de unos 10 años a su querida madre._

_-Claro que si cariño! Tu hermano es muy responsable!_

_-Si tu lo dices –dijo no muy convencida la niña._

_-OH es que estas preocupada que le pase algo a tu hermano? –le pregunto su padre con una sonrisa burlona._

_-NO! No es eso, es que si le pasa algo, ya no podré jugar con nadie y no le podré decir ya trolly!_

_Sus padres solo se empezaron a reír haciendo que la niña empezara a enojarse un poco._

_-CUIDADO! –se escucho el grito de su padre._

_-Mi bebe! –grito su madre, para después quitarse el cinturón y pasarse al asiento de atrás, para poder proteger a su hija Alice._

_- Alice…-esas fueron las ultimas palabras que le dijo su madre a Alice, después de eso todo se volvió oscuro._

_Después del accidente, la noticia se expandió por varias parte del mundo la noticia que mas destaco ya que el exitoso empresario Manuel Gehabich tuvo un accidente de auto junto con su esposa Amelia Fujiwara y su hija Alice Gehabich. La pobre Alice estuvo en coma durante dos meses, cuando se entero que su madre había muerto en el accidente por querer protegerla, cayo en depresión, todos los días lloraba por la perdida de su amada madre, su padre, hermano y amigos trataban de animarla, pero nada funcionaba, pero un día llego su amado Hydranoid, haciendo que ella se animara por las locuras que hacia su esperita morada. Pasaron siete años y a Alice todavía le atormenta saber que su madre a muerto, que ya nunca mas le dará su beso de las buenas noches, que no podrá conocer a su primer novio, su graduación de la preparatoria, cuando ella se case, cuando tenga a su primer hijo…nada, su madre ya no podrá ver nada de eso. Pero Alice sabe que desde un lugar, su madre siempre la estará apoyando y que siempre Alice recordara a su madre, ya que siempre estará en su corazón…._

_**~ Fin del Flash Back ~**_

_Sentí mis mejillas húmedas, ese recuerdo, el accidente, me pongo peor cuando pienso cada vez mas en ello, pero lo tengo que superar, de alguna manera lo tengo que superar…_

_Subí corriendo a mi cuarto no quería que ni mi hermano ni mi padre me vieran así, llorando, los hago preocupar mucho. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me encerré con seguro y me acosté en la cama. Hay veces que desearía dormir y no despertar nunca más para poder estar con mi madre y…mi hermano mayor…_

_Después de llorar por dos horas, sentía mis parpados pesados y caí en los brazos de Morfeo._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado! **** pobre Alice a sufrido mucho **** Que le habra pasado al hermano de Alice? Bueno lo descubriran en unos capis mas **

**Bueno solo les queria decir que voy a subir otra nove XD la nove se llama "Locamente Enamorado" es de ShunxAlice espero que pasen y lean la nove C: **

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
